


【仁丸】搬家

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】搬家

*还是来自北极圈的问候  
*靠爱发电，大范围ooc  
*基本上全是丸井的一篇仁丸

丸井文太要从神奈川离开了，准确的说，是从那间他和仁王雅治一起租的房子里逃走，一个人去东京。

高中毕业到现在，满打满算两人在一起六年多了，即将步入诅咒一般的第七年。他俩相看两不厌了整整三年，如胶似漆到恨不得在校园的每个角落散播爱的芬芳，关于他俩秀恩爱的帖子常年在校园论坛飘红置顶。即使是没了网球这条将两人拉拢到一处的红线，不短不长的大学生活还是被他们活成了俗不可耐的粉红色——还得是最俗的那种艳粉色。  
大学第四年，所有人的生活就好像他们手中复印的那一摞招聘信息，到最后都免不了被生活这种终极碎纸机给压缩成零零散散的破布条。丸井和仁王一天到晚忙着投简历面试找实习，还要挤出时间保住自己岌岌可危的绩点。那时候周末和远在国外留学的幸村聊天时，每次都免不了要被调笑一番，怎么两人年纪轻轻就活成了一副苦大仇深的模样。  
挂了视频电话，俩人对视一眼，心里都纳闷，都被生活强|奸成这幅鬼模样了，眼前这人怎么还是那么好看？  
然后就忍不住抱着对方啃了起来，也顾不上已经严重透支的睡眠，不由分说就把对方往床上推。痛痛快快滚完一发床单再搂着彼此睡个昏天黑地，醒来后一拉窗帘，接着被生活强|奸。  
这是他们的第四年。

好在两人履历都算是不错，找到了工作索性一起租了个房子。日子过得飞快，工资的涨势却并不讨喜，住在一起日子久了也免不了为油盐酱醋拌两句嘴。丸井性子倔，以前在队里也是被宠的角色，大多时候就只能仁王耐心的哄两句。丸井心知自己这样不好，可下次遇到事情还是控制不好情绪。一来二去两人都有些不耐烦，干脆全身心扑在工作上，轮番着早出晚归，租来的房子一时间清冷了下来。  
某一天丸井难得回来得早，准备自己找点东西随便吃个晚饭，打开冰箱发现最新鲜的一瓶酸奶也在两天前过了期，这才反应过来自己都已经好几天没见过仁王了。  
丸井有些后知后觉的看了看被他忽视了好几天的手机，发现仁王在三天前的早晨给他发了个简短的短信告知出差，之后便再没有了其他的信息。  
去哪里，什么时候回，和谁去，丸井统统不知道。  
让他觉得心慌的是，他好像也不是很想知道。  
那让人心里非常不舒坦的一周最后在仁王回来的那天得以和解。丸井看着大门口仁王疲惫的身影感到了些愧疚，他上前两步抱紧了仁王，以一个极其缠绵的姿态把脑袋埋进了对方的颈窝。他们一动不动的抱了许久，最后仁王轻轻笑了笑，拍了拍丸井的脑袋：  
“我给文太带礼物了。”

但那之后的生活并没有什么改变，他们仍然过着同一个屋檐下的聚少离多的诡异日子，只是这次他们约好不管多晚一定要回家睡觉。原先还彼此挣扎着在对方回家的时候道一声晚安，后来也不知道在尴尬些什么，开始刻意错开了时间加班。丸井甚至开始习惯了在半夜回到家的时候看着仁王沉沉睡去的面孔发呆——什么都看，看仁王眼下已经发青的却怎么也消散不去的眼圈，看仁王没擦干的头发在枕巾上压出的水痕，看仁王背对着丸井那一侧的睡衣图案。  
仁王会不会也看惯了这样的自己呢。  
丸井想不通他们俩到底在别扭什么。可能是生活真的太琐碎了，把他们俩之间那些跌宕起伏的剧情厚厚的盖了一层，再想起来刚在一起时的黏糊劲，竟让人有种恍如隔世的距离感。他一向自诩天才，却又觉得好像从未看懂过仁王雅治。

在一个下着暴雨的周五，丸井处理完手头上的事情时才刚过6点。他从窗外望到黑云密布的天空，又恰巧听到了隔壁桌同事给男友打电话撒娇的声音，突然就很想见到仁王。  
他给仁王打了个电话，刚刚接通就被挂断了。丸井有些疑惑的看了看手机屏幕，等了一会儿收到了仁王的短信：今天有点忙，文太自己先回家吧。  
丸井于是有些木然的开始收拾自己的包。走出办公大楼的时候他才想起，仁王都不知道自己给他打电话干什么呢。  
晚上仁王回家的时候丸井正在桌前看着电脑，仁王跟他打了个招呼后就想赶快去浴室洗澡。雨太大，仁王又没带伞，一路上把自己给淋了个透湿。他刚把西服外套脱下来放进脏衣篓，还没解开衬衫的扣子，就感觉到一个差点让他窒息的拥抱。  
仁王偏过头看了看从后面抱住自己的丸井，拍了拍他放在自己腰上的手：“文太别闹。”  
“你陪陪我。”  
“行，那你让我先洗个澡。”  
“我就要你现在陪我！”  
仁王对于态度莫名强硬的丸井有些疑惑，他本想开口问两句，但湿衬衫贴在身上的感觉实在让人烦躁。  
“文太，我去洗个澡，一会儿就出来。”  
“不好！”  
“丸井文太你别这么幼稚好不好！”  
一句话吼出来后两个人都愣住了，仁王感觉到环着自己的那个身体僵了好大一会儿，然后动作缓慢的抽回了自己的手。仁王吼完就开始后悔，他说不清楚自己心里那股邪火是哪里来的，但到底这次还是没去安慰丸井。  
他有些狼狈的拿着换洗衣服进浴室之前，听到了丸井对他说了句“对不起”。

浴室的水声淅淅沥沥的传来，丸井盯着两小时前收到的辞退邮件，面无表情的合上了电脑。

仁王披着浴巾出来的时候丸井正坐在窗边抽烟，他快步走上去把丸井手上的烟拿下来，狠狠的摁进了烟灰缸。  
“你什么时候开始有这习惯了？”  
丸井盯着那根被捏的皱皱巴巴的烟没说话，心说早就开始了，就在咱俩白天根本打不上照面的时候。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
丸井抬起眼看向仁王认真询问的脸，他的头发好像又有些长了，湿漉漉的没擦干净搭在一边的肩膀上，看着他的眼神里是藏不住的疲惫和困倦。丸井轻轻叹了口气，拿过仁王肩上的毛巾示意仁王坐在他面前。  
他动作小心的擦着仁王的头发，像是要把这一生的温柔都用尽：  
“我被公司辞退了，准备去东京找新的工作。”  
“所以，我们分手吧。”

那天晚上在两人长久的沉默后，以仁王的一句“咱们都冷静一下”结束。丸井点了点头，权当仁王默认了分手的事实。到了睡觉的时候仁王自顾自的把枕头被子抱到了沙发上，也没问丸井的意见就在沙发上躺了下去，等丸井第二天醒来的时候，仁王早就已经出门上班了。  
丸井马不停蹄的就开始收拾行李。他没心思去一点一点整理，看到属于自己的东西就一股脑往箱子里扔。扔着扔着就受不住委屈红了眼眶，坐在床边仰着头忍了半天才把眼泪憋回去，谁成想一低头看见角角落落都散着两个人一路走来的回忆，还是没能把眼泪忍住。  
他想，这就算是结束了吧。

丸井离开的很快，连车的油都顾不上加满就逃也似的往城外开去。走之前他把能寄走的东西都扔给了邮局，剩下两个随身的箱子放进了后备箱，合上箱子时还慌乱的差点拉坏拉链。丸井的脑子一团乱，他不知道自己到底在逃避些什么，偌大的一个神奈川此时此刻就像一个密不透风的笼子。原来和仁王一起牵着手走过的道路好像每一条都立上了“禁止通行”的指示牌，哪怕只是简单的靠近都让丸井感到逼仄难受。  
神奈川到东京其实格外近，丸井开得又快，不到一个小时就开到了新租的公寓楼楼下。停好车后丸井拿出手机给之前联系的中介打电话，摁亮屏幕时才看到仁王早上发来的短信，叮嘱他要好好吃早饭。  
丸井盯着仁王的名字半晌，闭了闭眼摁下了删除键。  
等待中介送钥匙来的半个小时，丸井在附近的街道转了转。相隔一百公里不到的两个城市，展现的却是截然不同的两种风格。他望着步履匆匆的上班族有些发愣，一不小心对上了一位拎着公文包的男士的眼神，丸井下意识扯开嘴角想打个招呼，还没来得及发出一个音节对方就已经转开了视线。  
快要入秋的风吹得丸井打了个哆嗦，他拿出手机看了看天气预报，一水的云朵标志让他的心情又往下降了几度。  
相比起神奈川，东京冷了不少。

等中介终于见到他的时候，丸井已经冻得缩进了车。对方恭恭敬敬的给他道了歉，拿出钥匙详细的交代了一遍开门的方式，丸井还没来得及接话，对方就自顾自的走上了楼要带他看公寓。丸井瞅了对方半天没瞧出有要帮忙搬行李的意思，撇了撇嘴自己吭哧吭哧的拎着箱子跟了上去。  
在同样公式一般的介绍了一遍房间的设施后，对方拿出之前的合同递给了丸井，没有再等丸井多说一句话就自行离开了。丸井听着对方铿锵有力的下楼声，不自觉就想到了当初和仁王一起搬进旧公寓时的那些画面。  
当时他们都是刚毕业的学生，没什么积蓄，运气好碰上了一对老夫妇要出租他们原本给孩子准备的房子。交接的那天夫妇俩热情的领着他们介绍房子的各种细节，还贴心的给他们准备了厨房用具。除了地段有些偏远，这间公寓的性价比已经远远超出了仁王和丸井的预期。送走老夫妇后，两人都有些兴奋的在公寓的各个角落转来转去。丸井看着正在调试热水器的仁王的背影想，他们也算是有个家了吧。  
晚上吃饭的时候，仁王不经意问了一句：“文太你知道这房子原本是做什么的吗？”  
“不是留给他们女儿的吗？”  
“是啊，”仁王夹了只虾放进丸井的碗里，“是准备用来做婚房的。”  
丸井一抬头便直直的撞进了仁王正闪烁着狡黠和温柔的笑里，也不知道是因为“婚房”两个字太过撩人、还是仁王的笑乱人心曲，丸井觉得自己脸上真真切切是烧得厉害。  
然而此时此刻面对只有他一个人的、未经整理的公寓，原来的一切竟有了一些梦里看花的虚幻感。

丸井看着新的房间发了愁。之前只在中介提供的视频里看过房间，没想到实际见到后比丸井想象中的还要小一些。整个公寓没有开窗，闷的不行，丸井快步走到房间里把窗户打开，一时间扬起的灰尘让他打了好几个喷嚏。  
他认命般的叹了口气，拿了钥匙钱包就下楼买了一堆清洁用品，回到公寓就任劳任怨的开始擦。即使是在凉爽的天气，结构朝向都不太好的公寓还是显得闷热无比，丸井跪在地上擦了半天地后汗湿透了一身，他抬起胳膊擦了擦鼻尖涌出的汗珠，习惯性的把手伸向墙想开空调，摸了半天没摸着才想起来这公寓根本没空调。  
他有些泄气的把抹布往地上一甩，坐在刚擦完还没有干透的地上长长的吐了口气，连呼吸都是潮湿的。  
低着头坐了一会儿，丸井伸手把汗湿的刘海往脑后胡乱撸了一把，重新拿起抹布认真的擦了起来。

订购的床架和床垫要第二天早上才能送到，丸井从箱子里胡乱把羽绒服扯出来铺在了地上，浴帘和浴巾都在还未寄到的那些纸箱里，丸井挣扎了半天还是放弃了洗澡的念头。  
反正也是睡在地上，将就一天吧。  
地板硌的他浑身酸痛，换了好几个姿势都没能如愿睡过去，丸井干脆平躺在地上对着天花板发呆。他不是没吃过苦，也不是第一次和仁王分开睡，事实上这最后一年里他们一起入睡的时间屈指可数，可他还是心里空落落的。  
丸井拿起手机看了看，仁王发过早上那条短信之后也再没了消息。他现在应该已经发现自己搬走了吧，丸井想着。  
他也不知道自己是希望仁王再来质问他最后一次还是不希望。

第二天等丸井把柜子桌子床垫都终于安顿好后，他的腰也毫不意外的开始拉警报。丸井忍着肌肉拉扯的疼痛在附近买了整整三盒膏药，回到家撩起衣服拗出一个极其扭曲的姿势把膏药往背上贴。他腰上的伤是高中打球时候留下的，后来只要使用过度就会疼，按理说这膏药应该贴的是得心应手，怎么今天觉得这么难受？  
哦，原来都是仁王雅治给他贴的。  
丸井把剩下的膏药往地上一扔，在床边坐了下来，心里委屈的要命。  
——仁王雅治，仁王雅治。都换了房子换了工作换了城市了，怎么还是哪哪都有他。  
膏药的效果让丸井整个背部都如烧着了一般灼热，可他还是觉得东京好冷。

临近傍晚的时候，之前寄出去的箱子终于安全抵达了新的公寓。丸井把衣服一件一件挂好，该收拾的东西一样一样摆好，收拾到最后看到了那个奶黄色的铁盒子，面无表情的拿了出来。  
那是他们刚在一起时，仁王送给丸井的某个用来装蛋糕的装饰盒。模样极其少女，偏生就对了丸井的胃口，爱惜的不得了，吃完了蛋糕也舍不得扔，仔仔细细里里外外洗了个干净。仁王问他你留着要装什么，丸井说不知道，先留着呗，总有东西装的。  
最后装了洗好的相片。

丸井蹲下身子把盒子小心翼翼的打开，六年的照片争先恐后的在里面胡乱堆成了一团。他一张一张拿出来看，脑子里过电影一样把这六年又活了一遍。  
有一张他俩围着一条长围巾并肩而立的照片，仁王好像有些害羞，侧过了脸没看镜头；倒是丸井对着正前方坦荡的比了个剪刀手。有一张一看就是偷拍的，仁王趴在桌上睡的正香，一只手还半遮住脸试图挡住窗外漏进来的阳光。有一张是一个漂亮到过分的翻糖蛋糕，顶部还做了个象征欺诈师的礼帽和面具，那是某一年仁王过生日丸井努力了一整天的结果。还有一张是他俩在领奖台上击掌的照片，那是他们打网球这么多年有且只有一次的和对方组了双打，配合的却是天衣无缝的默契。  
还有很多。  
丸井一张一张的看，然后一张一张的撕了扔进一个干净的塑料袋。他从国中开始就是这样，一件事情结束后就全然不给自己留一点念想、一点退路。幸村那时候就说，别看丸井在队里一副无害的样子，其实他对自己比谁都狠。  
扔了吧，都是垃圾而已。

丸井看着满满一袋子的碎相片发了挺久的呆，最后下了决心拿起纸袋就往楼下走，还没有看到垃圾桶，倒是先看到了好像站了挺久的仁王。  
他一下子慌了神，下意识的第一反应居然是把手里的纸袋往身后藏。然而就在他手忙脚乱的时候，仁王已经走到了他的面前。  
丸井听到仁王问他：“你吃早饭了吗？”他愣了愣没回答，低着头不知道在想什么。  
仁王又问他：“你要扔掉什么？”  
其实不用丸井回答仁王也知道，他看到了塑料袋里碎相片上印着的自己的脸。仁王一时间也被勾起了许多看似已经久远的记忆，但他原本因为丸井不辞而别而显得慌乱的心情却突然平静了下来。  
仁王又走近了一步，轻轻牵起丸井拎着塑料袋的那只手，没有再说话。  
丸井闷闷的开了口：“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“你签的电子合同用的是我的邮箱啊文太猪。”  
丸井忍不住在心里吐槽了自己一把。  
“你来干什么？”  
仁王轻笑了一声，好像丸井问了什么非常显而易见的问题：“搬家啊我。”  
丸井投来了极其疑惑的眼神，下意识问了句：“搬哪里啊？”  
“你不是搬过来了吗，我肯定也要一起啊。”  
“……啊？”  
仁王笑着看着丸井，没接话。  
“那你行李呢？”  
“在路上啊，找了搬家公司。”  
“咱们原来的房子呢？”  
“退了啊。”  
“那你工作呢？”  
“申请调过来了，要不要给你看邮件？”  
“那……”丸井“那”了半天也没想出还有什么，着急的跺了跺脚，“可是我们已经分手了啊！”  
仁王莫名其妙的看了看丸井：“我可从头到尾都没说过分手啊。”  
丸井一时接不上话，鼓着腮帮子看向了一边。仁王不着痕迹叹了口气，把丸井轻轻拉到自己怀里：“别生气了，文太。”  
丸井僵着身子，把背绷的死紧。  
“这么多年了，你以为我们还分得开吗？”  
仁王说完，把那只装满了相片的塑料袋拿了过来，在丸井反应过来之前干净利落的扔进了垃圾桶。  
丸井后知后觉的涌上了一股闷火，身体下意识就想要去垃圾桶里捞，被仁王半路截了胡重新裹进了怀里。  
”文太，之前是我不好，扔了就扔了吧，我们还有很多个六年。”  
丸井终于没有挣扎了。他想自己可能已经变成一个优柔寡断的人了，但那只是因为他长大了，不是那个仅仅因为没买到好吃的蛋糕就无理取闹的丸井文太了，他绝不是因为只要碰到仁王雅治这个人就无条件无底线妥协心疼。  
绝不是。

丸井带着独属于哭腔的浓厚鼻音说：“那今天晚饭你做。”  
“好。”  
“我要吃寿喜锅。”  
“好。”  
“厕所还没打扫干净，你做。”  
“好。”

——他们还有很多个六年。  
END.


End file.
